


Like Father, Like Son

by kohakuyume94



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, dancer kakashi, dancer sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohakuyume94/pseuds/kohakuyume94
Summary: Kakashi and Yamato try desperately to break down the walls of their newly adopted son Sasuke. Survivor's guilt, rage, and hatred all come to the surface as the Uchiha learns to express himself through an art form passed down to him from his new family.





	1. Chapter 1

"You can't be serious." The dark eyes of an angst-filled Uchiha rolled in frustration. Kakashi, un-phased, continued stretching out his long legs in the grass.

"You train and work your body every day, Sasuke," he replied. "How is this form any different from what you already do?"

"Because it's not training - it's a waste of my time!"

The Copy Ninja stood to his feet, leaning down to meet an eye to his adopted son's. "Dance, where it does not teach us specific combat movements, strengthens our technique as fighters - the way we flow from one movement into the other, developing our speed and precision, working muscle strength, flexibility and control all in new ways. This kind of training gets us outside of a combat-filled mindset, takes our movement from simply being violence."

Sasuke scoffed, plopping into the grass, weaving tense fingers through the thick, green blades and tugging them out with severity. "Being a shinobi is only violence."

Kakashi let out a soft sigh before instructing, "Stretch."

A groan huffed out of the teen.

"Listen Sasuke, if you can't trust my instruction to do so as your guardian, please trust me as your Sensei."

Grumbling something about Kakashi not forcing Naruto or Sakura train with dance, Sasuke tossed aside his handful of grass and began to stretch.

It had been three months since Kakashi had adopted him, and the young Uchiha still hadn't quite adjusted. No longer living alone, coming into Kakashi and Yamato's space, having someone there so constantly and consistently, checking to make sure meals were eaten, tasks were taken care of, that each morning he rose, and each night he made it home safe and sound to bed... These little things were too much to process, and Sasuke wondered if he'd made the right decision when his Sensei had approached him with the proposal to take him in as his own. It had been during the days when Sasuke had felt weakest, after The Leaf Had been decimated by Orochimaru, after he had been defeated by Gaara of The Sand, then unable to even best his idiot teammate Naruto, and finally after being brutally cut down by his own infamous brother, by Itachi.

Two offers were made.

The first, by Orochimaru's henchmen, to join him, to leave the Leaf Village as a rogue ninja, to gain power to achieve vengeance at last.

The second, to become the adopted son of Hatake Kakashi.

He'd chosen the latter, not by logic, or even desire, but out of the most desperate cry of his heart. Even in the face of his dream and goal, the ability to destroy Itachi, to avenge his clan, the hand up out of loneliness was not one he could turn away. Because of it, his self-loathing grew deeper each day, and the walls build against any real companionship stood firm against any love from his adopted father and his partner, Yamato.

The Uchiha stood and looked to his Sensei for new instructions.

"Today, we begin with basics." Kakashi began, moving his feet into first position, arms into a circle at his waist. "They're the tools we'll use when we move. Just as we learn basic sparring for in order to master Taijustu, we learn basic positions and combinations to be able to master freedom in dance."

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes again, and instead adjusted his stance to mimic his Kakashi's. Moving from position to position as his Sensei explained, he felt like an absolute buffoon.

Once the base-line positions had been taught, Kakashi watched his young student mark from one to the next, stopping him to loosen tense muscles, encouraging grace into each stance.

"In all things, Sasuke," he advised gently, "Balance is key. You must have gentleness and strength together. The hard and the soft together are what makes the most impact."

Sasuke had had enough. Frustration overflowing out of him, he turned quickly on his feet, retaliating with angry blows in both combat and speech. "Impact makes the most impact!"

Swift feet spun Kakashi away from his junior landing any hit, and just as smoothly, his large hands swung Sasuke gently around, overhead, and onto the back of the silver-haired shinobi.

Breath knocked out of him in shock, Sasuke's mouth fell open, a bead of sweat on his forehead forming in time with tears brimming in his eyes.

Piggy-back on Kakashi, he was suddenly five-years old again, clinging hard to his brother, headed home for dinner, a hungry grumble and laughter in his belly.

"Put me down," he demanded, "Now!"

Kakashi relinquished his grip, not missing the panic masked by sharpness in his voice.

Patiently, the Copy Ninja replied, eyes fixed on the trees, allowing his adopted son the dignity to wipe the tears from his eyes in the illusion of secrecy, "I think that's enough for today. We'll work more tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

He turned and extended a hand back to the Uchiha. "Yes, we need to get you to relax in the basics. Let's go home for tonight though, rest body and mind."

Sasuke ignored the hand and trudged in front, making a bee-line for their home.

Closing his eyes for a moment and letting out a slow exhale, Kakashi followed after his adopted son.

Once they reached home, Sasuke immediately pouted to his room, sliding his door shut rather harshly behind him. Yamato greeted his partner still in the door frame, pulling him inside and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Kakashi, welcome home my love."

This elicited a gentle smile, Yamato knew his partner's subtle under-mask movements better than anyone.

"I take it today's lesson went about as well as we imagined it would?"

The silver-haired shinobi nodded, and rested his head onto his lover's shoulder.

"Patience, Senpai... We'll break through to him."

"I'm beginning to wonder if that's true."

Yamato met their foreheads, slipping down the mask constantly covering Kakashi's face, cupping his cheeks and running a thumb along his bottom lip. "Is my Captain losing hope?"

He couldn't help a blush.

"I'm not your captain anymore, Tenzo."

"Really?" He nuzzled their noses, "I wouldn't have thought that based off of how you boss me around in our bedroom."

"Tenzo! Keep your voice down, Sasuke might hear you!"

"Oh, like he doesn't already know or hear us?" The brunette moved in on his flustered lover.

"Tenzo, please."

"No," he smirked, voice dropping low, dark eyes burning in to mismatched ones. "I think I like being in charge. Maybe I'll be the captain tonight."

A thrilled shiver ran through Kakashi before a snarl ripped out of him, and his hands gripped tight into his partner's waist. "Not a chance, Kohai."

They both let out a soft laugh between kisses and smiles.

"There's my love," Yamato exhaled after the broke. "Keep that spirit, Kakashi. If we can have moved through our own grief enough to be here, then Sasuke will move through his own grief too."

Their cheeks rested against each other, arms coiled in a tight embrace.

"Keep your hope, and it will materialize in front of you my love. Patience and persistence..."

Kakashi closed his eyes, relaxing into his partner, repeating after him in a whisper, "Patience and persistence."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day met Sasuke with tired eyes and sore muscles. He cursed the stupid dance positions for somehow making him sore. How idiotic.

He listened in the hallway to Kakashi and Yamato talk over breakfast, waiting for them to finish eating before emerging.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" Yamato rang out cheerily, assembling a plate for him and pulling out a chair at their small dining table. "Did you sleep well?"

These questions, these actions... Too much.

He managed a shrug after a moment.

Kakashi stared into his adopted son, shifting his weight from foot to foot, hands fidgeting at the hem of his shirt.

"Sasuke..." He motioned for him to come and sit, letting the room stay quiet long enough for the Uchiha to calm and begin eating.

Yamato crossed out of the kitchen, planting a kiss on his lover's forehead.

"I have to go now..."

Kakashi was on his feet. "I'll walk you out."

Still serving as an ANBU member, Yamato left on missions often, unable to share where or for what reason. It killed Kakashi every time, but, he understood the cost of loving a shinobi. Sasuke hated it too, for the absence of his love made for more of a tense adopted father, one with no one to distract his attention at home.

Yamato gave a nod to the raven-haired teen, clapping a hand on his shoulder and wishing him well until he returned, asking him to look out for Kakashi for him.

The two partners crossed outside to say their goodbyes, leaving Sasuke to stare at his breakfast, and push it around on his plate before ultimately dumping it away in frustration.

He'd retreated into town before his adopted father could return inside.

Alone, Kakashi washed the the dishes, took care of a few house chores, and listlessly attempted to fill out mission reports that had been piling up for months, his mind distracted, fixated on his adopted son, desperate to reach through his guarded, grief-riddled heart.

He knew the pain of losing his family, of his loved ones dying, of loneliness, the survivor's guilt, the black hole that consumed every corner of the heart and soul.

He just wanted to reach him. To break through the walls. To hold him in the pain. To walk with him through it.

Had it not been for Yamato reaching into the dark, Kakashi never would have made it, he would have lost himself completely. Ruthless. Heartless. Haunted.

Seeing his student taking the same path, no one to chase after him... It was all the Copy Ninja could do to pursue whole-heartedly.

He wasn't even sure when it had happened, the shift in his heart from student to son, but once it had, there was no going back for Kakashi.

Sasuke returned in the early evening, guilty for having been gone so long, unable to force an apology out of his mouth.

Instead he asked, "Are you still making me go out to train in your stupid dancing?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Fine. I'll go get ready."

Feeling slightly defeated, the silver-haired shinobi called after him, "Sasuke, we don't have to go today if you don't want to."

The Uchiha paused, chewing this offer.

"No," he replied with as much apathy as he could muster. "Yesterday somehow made me sore. If I skip today, it will probably only get worse and ruin me for any real training. I'll be ready in a minute."

A grin spread behind the black spandex of Kakashi's mask.

Patience and persistence.

Trainings followed regularly each day from there on out. Sasuke resenting Kakashi a little more each hour spent in the great open field, moving through dance basics when he wished he was training to take his vengeance on Itachi. And each day his self-loathing grew, too.

How could he have been so weak? To choose this pathetic life over ultimate power?

The shame in him built, piling on him heavier, and heavier.

Yet, he couldn't tear himself away. His Sensei would open the door, and he crossed the threshold every time.

One morning, things changed in their practice. Several weeks had gone by, and Sasuke had faked his way through relaxing in the basic positions enough for Kakashi to want to take the next step.

"Today, we try some free movement."

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief.

"This is what we've been building to? Free movement? Not like a routine or something?"

"You want to perform a routine with me?" Kakashi smirked.

"No! Ugh, I don't want to be doing any of this!"

Cautiously, The Copy Ninja took a step into his adopted son, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I know this feels strange. But I promise it can be good. Free movement was a breaking point for me."

"Yah, right... You mastered a thousand Jutsu through pirouettes and pointed-toe leaps..." The Uchiha scoffed in return.

Kakashi drew in a deep breath.

"No, but, I did master myself this way. I would have been lost had I not found a way for my body to be something of expression, had I not found a way for it to be positive rather than destructive, had I not found a way to express everything that was locked up inside of me..."

Sasuke paused, realizing the intentions of his Sensei. Livid, his face began to flush, his heart to pound.

"You're-you're doing this as some kind of therapy, aren't you?!" He spat. "You think you can dance me through my feelings, huh?"

"Sasuke-"

"No! No, I'm not doing it! How dare you?" He ripped away Kakashi's gentle hand. "It's not that simple. How could you ever try to understand?"

"I understand more than you know, Sasuke. Let me share with you. If you'd just let me in, even a little-"

The Uchiha was in a full rage, irrationality quickly consuming him. "You could never understand my grief, my hatred!"

He paused a moment, breaths huffing out, panicked and labored.

"You are nothing but a washed up shinobi - a man unfit for the legend that proceeds his name. You're a fraud, pretending to teach what you don't know anything about. I don't need your stupid help!"

Kakashi was desperate, heart shattering with every venomous word.

"Sasuke please... I love you... I've made you my son-you're my son..."

"I'm not your son." The teen snapped back, eyes red, brimmed with hot tears. "I'm a weakling and a fool for choosing you over Orochimaru - a decision I will soon right... I was stupid to think I could ever accept you as my family, as my father... My family is dead-my father as dead as yours... And you were stupid to think you could ever fill their shoes..."

He was flying across the field, through the grass and into the trees.

Kakashi remained stuck in place, sinking to his knees with fresh wounds.

Sasuke ran until his body would no longer let him, and he too collapsed onto the ground, lungs burning.

Together, both men wept, desperately alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi ached for his love to return home as he never had before.

Sasuke had not left, but he was also not really there.

Neither of them were.

The night terrors had returned for father, the inability to sleep at all for son.

Each morning and evening, the Copy Ninja brought food and drink to the door of his Uchiha. He'd later return to fetch the empty dishes. He'd knock occasionally only to be met with silence. Sasuke would tuck out his window often, unable to keep himself imprisoned in his room all day. Each time he did, Kakashi would wait atop their roof for his return, scanning over and over the same sentence from a book he'd read a thousand times.

From the view, one evening, was spotted Yamato making his way back home, weary and worn.

Kakashi was in a sprint, meeting him with open arms and grateful, overwhelmed spirit.

"You're home..." He lifted up his headband to search over his love with both eyes. "You look well, just tired."

Yamato smiled and placed a finger under his lover's chin. "I am very tired. You look quite exhausted yourself, Senpai. Should we go inside?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied, pulling his mask down, meeting his mouth anxiously with his partner's.

Yamato giggled and blushed between kisses. "Come on, let's move inside. We can relax a little more freely there."

"Sure, sure." The silver-haired man moved back into his love, lips and tongue intertwining.

Realizing he wasn't going to ease back any time soon, Yamato gripped tight under his partner's backside, lifting him up to wrap his legs around his waist, and began to walk them inside, Kakashi's lips still tightly wound into his.

It was good to be home.

Parting after a while, Yamato spilled all he was able to about the difficulty of his latest mission, and Kakashi broke in the telling of what had happened between he and their adopted son.

The two spent the night comforting and reassuring one another, Yamato at peace having returned home safe to his love, yearning to ease the ache in him, to heal where Sasuke had wounded him. Kakashi simply lay open, soaking in his darling Kohai, savoring his presence and the restoration he brought in every word.

Naked and nuzzled together, they cried and laughed, and eventually slept, a deep, truly restful sleep in the confidence of each other's embrace.

Startled awake in the late night by the return of their adopted son, they dressed quickly and rushed out to meet him.

"Sasuke! Good to see you," Yamato moved forward and wrapped the teen in a hug. "How was my boy while I was gone? You take care of Kakashi for me?"

He released the the stiff Uchiha and patted his shoulder with a grand smile.

Sasuke looked to his feet, unable to find any words for a response, somewhere in him longing for the embrace to return, for Kakashi to join in.

"Where were you? It's late."

He glared up at his adopted father.

"Out."

"Really now? I never would have guessed you were out."

Yamato caught his lover's eyes. "Hey, easy now. I've just returned home. Can't come back to my two favorite men in a spat."

Kakashi shifted on his feet.

"I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you're safe, Sasuke." He crossed and leaned into his adopted son's burning gaze. "I know you're old enough to handle yourself, and I know you have been for several years now. But, I just get concerned. I'd appreciate being in on your plans. If anything happened to you..."

Sasuke blinked rapidly. "Yah, I'm sure you'd be fine. Probably wouldn't even notice."

He pushed between the two of them and made for his room, Yamato calling after him and Kakashi resigning to let him go for the night.

"He needs time. We're getting close. It's why he fights so hard."

Yamato was behind him, wrapping arms around his waist and tucking his head between shoulder and cheek.

"I know, my love. I just don't like for him to talk to you that way."

A grin spread over the silver-haired shinobi.

"My Tenzo, defending me from the sass of a teenager. How very brave of you."

They chuckled lightly, the strain of their situation quickly setting back in in silence.

"It's how he denies that he loves you, Kakashi..."

He nodded in response, not really believing.

Yamato pressed a kiss into his cheek.

"Come back to bed with me?"

The Copy Ninja turned in to his partner's arms, finding his dark eyes and soft blush.

"In a moment, I'm going to make sure our- our Sasuke has eaten something tonight."

"Of course," the brunette stroked a hand through silver locks. "Take your time. Patience and persistence, my love."

He placed a kiss over black spandex.

"Patience and persistence."

The next morning, Kakashi collected empty dishes from outside Sasuke's room, checking in to see the young Uchiha still fast asleep, grinning at his soft snore and explosion of black hair.

Quietly he slid shut the door and disappeared down the hall. Best to let the little one sleep, he so seldom did.

It wasn't until the late afternoon that Sasuke finally woke, confused and foggy after having actually slept deep and long. Emerging out of his room in pajamas, rubbing groggy eyes, he discovered a note left behind for him on the kitchen table.

_Good afternoon Sasuke,_

_We opted to let you sleep in as late as your body would let you._

_There's a bento for you in the refrigerator._

_We went out for some training in the field. Feel free to join us. Otherwise, we'll be home in the early evening._

_Please be safe._

_We love you._

The teen ran his eyes over the words again and again.

_Please be safe._

He crumpled the sheet and threw it with a grunt across the kitchen.

_We love you._

He ran back into his room, collapsing back into bed, fist punching into his pillow.

Huffing into his sheets for a moment he cursed himself over and over.

Why had all this happened to him? Why the loss of his whole clan? Why the betrayal of his beloved brother? Why all the empty days and lonely nights? Why wasn't his hate enough?

And how... How could Kakashi have noticed him? How could he have not wanted Naruto instead? How could he see more than skill or sharingan? How could he want him? Love him? How was he breaking down the walls, creeping through and filling Sasuke's heart, waning away his desire for vengeance with desire for a new family?

_Please be safe._

_We love you._

_"Sasuke! Good to see you. How was my boy while I was gone?"_

_"Sasuke please... I love you... I've made you my son-You're my son..."_

He got up from his bed with a final punch into his pillow, dressed angrily and quickly, stomping into the kitchen and tucking his bento from the refrigerator into a knapsack. Before bursting out the door and into the lawn, he crossed over and picked up the crumpled note, carefully flattening it back out and folding it away into his pocket.

Tearing through the threshold and into the grass, it was moments before he found himself at the edge of their training field, tucked up high in the trees, peering down in secret on his adopted fathers.

The two men were finishing stretches, evidence of a picnic off to the side of them. Sasuke couldn't help but break a small smile at the thought of the two lethal and legendary shinobi at complete ease with each other, relaxing in the afternoon sun, sharing lunch and wine spread out on a blanket and wild flowers.

They'd stripped down to undershirts and sweats, ninja tools, headbands, shoes and Yamato's face guard discarded neatly in a pile. Kakashi, of course, keeping his mask over mouth and nose.

Slowly, after they both stood back to their feet, limber and ready to go, Yamato reached out a hand and gripped onto the back of his partner's neck.

Sasuke leaned forward, the anticipation of watching to shinobi of such caliber spar against one another bubbling up inside of him.

To his surprise, no blow or Jutsu came, instead graceful movement on balanced feet, arms wrapping together, moving them together as one.

The mouth of the young Uchiha dropped open in shock.

They were dancing.

They went away to dance.

"Damn it, you've got to be kidding me..." He snarled under his breath.

Fussing in frustration with his bento, he bit I angrily to a rice ball, eyes narrowing in at his Sensei and partner, soon unable to tear his eyes away.

Their movement began to captivate him, sink a hook into his heart and tug him into their's. He'd never seen Kakashi move so freely, so uninhibited. A man that had only been stiff, rather guarded, perceptive, logical, tricky - now with his soul extended across the field.

The silver-haired shinobi was after his lover, Yamato pushing, and running away at every advance, fighting back with style and strength.

Sasuke drew in with rapt attention, realizing - they were story telling.

Kakashi's movements became desperate, tears streaking his pained face. Yamato leapt around the borders of the field, far from him, body wild, violent, angry, his own tears and sweat dripping too.

Kakashi was on his knees, pleading. Yamato stilled, facing away into the woods.

Mask and shirt were thrown away, and Sasuke's eyes widened at the bare face of his Sensei.

Yamato turned slightly to look back at the man dragging himself towards him, arms outstretched eyes begging for some form of acknowledgment.

Instead, Yamato looked back into the trees, agony taking over a hardened face, and collapsed into the grass.

Kakashi had reached him, arms gently and gracefully trying to land an embrace, his partner flinching away at every attempt.

A tremble overtook Sasuke in the tree branches.

Eventually, Yamato's movements became more tired, sloppy, and desperate. He dodged away from Kakashi's touch, until his lover relented and simply watched in anguish.

Stillness found them both. Chests heaving, bodies exhausted, faces tear-stricken.

Yamato's eyes fluttered and he fell, Kakashi quickly moving his body under, and catching his partner on his back.

Legs shaking, and balance wavering, the silver-haired shinobi stood to his feet, Yamato hanging limp over his back.

Sasuke covered his open mouth, cheeks wet, throat dry.

With great struggle, Kakashi carried Yamato into the center of the field, swinging his large frame around to cradle it against his chest like a babe, sitting them both down and curling in close.

Kakashi rocked them back and forth, placing kisses over forehead, and stroking thumb over cheek.

Sasuke heart erupted, fumbling back out of the tree branches, making a break for home, bento box falling to the ground.

His adopted father hadn't noticed, for he remained story telling with his partner, rocking his body back and forth, mouthing over and over, "My son... I love you my son..."


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't for another few hours that Kakashi and Yamato returned home.

On their dinner table was laid out a modest spread and a note.

_Hey,_

_Not feeling very well._

_Made some dinner. Already ate. Went back to bed._

_No need for concern._

_I can come back down to take care of dishes later, just leave them out._

Kakashi was at his door, moving quietly inside, sitting down on the edge of his adopted son's bed.

"Hey," he whispered, a large hand tentatively brushing through sweaty raven hair. Sasuke flinched at the touch. "I'm sorry to bother your rest. I just wanted to let you know that Yamato and I are home now, and wanted to check in on you. How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you?"

The Uchiha wriggled his face into his pillows murmuring back, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? We can take you into the hospital, get you checked out."

"No. No, really, I'm fine. It's just a headache. It'll pass."

Kakashi's hand massaged gently into the teen's scalp. "At least let me make you some tea. I have some that can really ease tension."

"No, thank you."

The leaf Jonin stared down at his adopted son, desperate for a way to reach him, to help.

"Alright, I'll let you rest then," he replied, barely audible. "Sasuke, I know it's hard... I know I'm not-I can't ever be your father... But, I can try to-I want to try and be family to you as much as I can... You're family to me in my heart... I know you don't think I can understand, and I know I don't understand in the exact same capacity, but, I do know loss... I do understand the-the guilt... I do understand how impossible it seems to let go, to let anyone in... But, I also know it is possible, and that it's worth it. If you're willing to just open a little, we can walk through this together. We can become a-"

"Kakashi please," Sasuke couldn't handle much more, grinding his teeth, silent tears soaking his pillow, hands in tight fists around wadded sheets. "My head hurts..."

"Oh," Kakashi breathed out, resisting the burn inside him to scoop his boy up and cradle him, to encourage him to cry, to hold and comfort him. "Okay... Call for me if you need anything at all. And listen, I'm leaving for a mission early tomorrow morning. Should only be gone two or three days maximum. Yamato will be here with you to look after you, alright?"

The Uchiha nodded, afraid a sob would burst out if he spoke.

"Rest, little one..." Kakashi whispered, standing to leave. "Look after my Tenzo, and look after yourself too. I love you, Sasuke."

...

"I don't think I can go, Tenzo," Kakashi whispered in their doorway, his lover's hands pulling him in close.

"Hey, it's important for you to go. I hate it, but, if you're here for every moment, it will be easier for Sasuke push you away. Let his heart grow a little fonder in your absence. I'll take care of him, my love"

"Oh, I know you will. If I know anything at all, it's how you can so tenderly take care of those you love."

He pressed their lips together, swooning into his partner.

They broke at the sound footsteps in the hall. A young Uchiha, pajama-clad and bed-headed.

His eyes found the floor.

"I'm sorry..."

Kakashi took a step toward the sleepy teen, reassuring, "Hey, no need to be sorry. Are you alright?"

Sasuke nodded, gaze still on the ground.

"I wanted to wish you well on your mission..." He murmured, adding even quieter, "Um, your mask..."

Cocking his head, Kakashi's mouth parted with realization. He stepped closer into his adopted son, reached a finger under his chin, and pulled his tired eyes up to look on his bare face.

"I don't wear a mask to hide from you, Sasuke. I have nothing to hide from my loved ones."

Impulsively, the Uchiha reached a hand up to hover over his adopted father's cheek, like a toddler reaching forward to brush curious hands over their parent's mouth.

Overwhelmed and awe-stricken, Kakashi gripped the hovering hand, and pressed it in against his face, leaning down to meet their foreheads.

"Be safe while I'm gone, please. I'll be home before you know it. I love you, so very much."

Sasuke crashed into him, arms clinging tight around his waist and face burying into his stomach. For a brief moment of shock, Kakashi's arms hung above the boy before squeezing gently in, eyes closing, smile breaking.

The moment passed quickly, the Uchiha pushing back hard, giving a slight bow and disappearing into his room without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

The days without Kakashi were somehow longer than the days without Yamato, but the brunette ninja did the best he could to keep he and Sasuke busy, and to keep a nice balance between activity and stillness. Mostly, he simply invited the teen in on his daily tasks, cooking, heading into town, taking care of house chores. It was nice enough to pass the time, but as the third day drew to its end without The Copy Ninja in sight on the horizon, no activity was distracting enough.

Yamato tried to address the tardiness and comfort his adopted son that there wasn't a need for concern, that missions often went long, that any number of things could be holding Kakashi up, that if anything had happened there would be someone to report… the unending list of reassurances negating their purpose.

Before the sun rose on the fifth day, Sasuke came out into the kitchen, as he often did in the late night for tea when sleep eluded him, and found Yamato sitting rather rigid on their couch by candle light, nose stuck in one of his lover's smutty novels.

A short laugh snorted out of him.

"Those any good?"

Yamato's dark eyes glanced up, red and strained, replying blandly, "No. They are absolutely ridiculous."

"Figured…" Sasuke crossed into the kitchen, flicking the lights on. "You want any tea?"

Make Out Paradise was folded shut and set down on the end table, Yamato running large hands through frazzled hair.

"Yes please. Thank you."

The two men let silence speak for their uneasiness, and after a few moments, Sasuke brought over two steaming tea cups. Giving Yamato his, The Uchiha sat himself on the floor.

"Thank you for my tea."

He bowed his nose into the steam, inhaling the warm, soothing vapor, whispering a soft, "You're welcome."

Yamato stared at the boy, heart aching for him, finally asking, "Why are you sitting at my feet, Sasuke? Please, come and sit with me?"

He shook his head no.

"I'm comfortable here."

"Are you?"

This time their silence hung heavier, weighted with Sasuke's guilt and grief.

"We should go out and train tomorrow morning," Yamato stated plainly, breaking away the building tension. "I've trained with Kakashi for years, so I know the style he teaches in, and I work very well with his lightning-style being that my wood style is so resilient to it. What do you say?"

The teen kept his eyes fixed on his tea cup.

"Sure, as long as you don't trick me into any stupid dancing."

"Ah, yes, I'm sure it's still uncomfortable for you after seeing us the other day." Yamato brought his tea in for a sip, smirking at the startled and embarrassed gasp from the Uchiha in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He retorted louder than he needed to, red in the face. "I just think moving around like that is idiotic!"

"Idiotic enough to make someone run away, to overflow with their feelings?"

Sasuke was on his feet, eyes wild, accusing venomously, "What do you think you know about me?! What makes you think you or Kakashi have any right to try and make me talk-to try and understand me – to try to break me down and analyze me and fix me?! You don't know the first thing about what I feel!"

Yamato let out a patient breath, setting down his tea cup and remarking tenderly, "You're so like him, you know?

Sasuke spat back impulsively, "I am _nothing_ like my brother!"

Dark eyes of the ANBU shinobi widened, brows raising.

"I meant you are like Kakashi. I never mentioned Itachi…"

The Uchiha stumbled back to sit on their coffee table as if he'd been punched in the gut, breaths finding a frantic, shallow rhythm.

Yamato leaned in, whispering as gentle as he could, "Sasuke-"

"How?"

"I'm sorry?

His dark eyes looked up to meet his adopted father's, no longer smug or haughty, but afraid, small.

"How am I like Kakashi?"

Smiling slightly, Yamato replied, "You're both so naturally talented and skilled, focused and hard-working. You are quick-witted and clever, effortless leaders, analytical in battle rather than impulsive. You are also both sassy, stubborn little asses."

The teen turned to stomp out of the room, roaring behind him, "Don't mock me!"

"You're both kind. Somehow you love harder than you fight – which is saying something, because you both put up quite the fight… You cover your pain with apathy, your awkwardness and self-doubt with false confidence. And you both have tread paths with more suffering than a human should ever have to endure… You carry with you heartache and loss, loneliness and guilt nearly impossible to fathom… And you are both completely desperate for companionship, and yet are simultaneously horrified to ever love again… The only difference is that Kakashi is a little later on his journey, and has worked through most of his fear, at least that is, reopen his heart…"

Sasuke turned his face back to look at his adopted father, leaning forward with tender eyes.

"Dance might not work for you, Sasuke. But, it's what helped crack the door for Kakashi. He's just trying to help you with everything he knows. He just wants to give you a lighter heart to carry, to shorten the path he had to walk… We both do…"

The Uchiha simply blinked back at the ANBU shinobi reaching out for his heart.

Taking a deep breath, he asked tentatively, "How did Kakashi-Sensei do it? How'd he open back up?"

Yamato gestured for his boy to come and take a seat next to him. Sasuke hesitated, expecting to be pushed away by his forehead as he had so many times before, any time he tried to draw near to Itachi… Eventually though, he stepped out in faith, crossed over to the couch and his adopted father.

Beaming, Yamato asked for him to take a seat.

" _There_ ," he said with finality. " _That_ is how he did it. All we can do to move forward is to simply put one foot in front of the other."

"It's not that simple," Sasuke protested, taking a seat on the edge of the couch.

"It's not easy, but it is that simple."

"It's not, though!"

Yamato placed a hand on his adopted son's shoulder, catching his eyes, "It _is_ , Sasuke. It's one step at a time, being willing to pick up your feet and move. That's why Kakashi tries with dance, that's why it worked for him."

"Again with the dancing nonsense!" Sasuke threw his hands in the air.

"Tell me, is it as easy to have this conversation as it was to take a few steps across this room and sit next to me?" Yamato asked rhetorically, continuing on, forcing the young Uchiha to really think. "Do you think it would be easier to let go and move, to just express in order to let out what's trapped in your soul, or to force the words out of your mouth first? Why not let the movement pour out to give your voice the words, or even better, to explain what words can't?"

Sasuke chewed this thought, wanting so badly to throw back a smart remark.

"I'll say again, dance might not hold your breakthrough, but if your spirit is as close to Kakashi's as I perceive it to be, I believe it can be… If you'll take the steps to let it, that is."

The teen took a sip of his tea, looking after a moment to his adopted father and asking softly, "So, who taught Kakashi? To-to dance I mean?"

Yamato smiled, answering, "The same man that taught him as his Sensei. The Fourth Hokage, Lord Minato."

"Kakashi was student to the Fourth Hokage?!" Sasuke exclaimed, shock and awe overtaking him, the brunette sitting across him giving a chuckle and nodding.

"Lord Fourth. Naruto's father."

"What?!"

Yamato's laugh echoed in full this time. "Yes, there's much for you to learn, Sasuke. In time. Kakashi should be the one to tell you his story, and I'm sure he'd be honored to share with you. And, do know, I'd be honored to share with you my own story as well. Where I see your soul to match more in line with Kakashi's, I see our stories to match more in likeness… For another time though… But yes, Lord Minato was Kakashi's teacher, at least for a short time, he moved into being a Jonin at age nine, and then into being an ANBU Captain at age fourteen… It was during his years in ANBU though that darkness and fear truly started to consume him, threaten for his heart and mind. Recognizing this, Lord Fourth did everything he could to try and pull Kakashi out of the dark, to give him a way to process all he'd been through, all that was thrust upon him. He thought it stupid and a waste of time too, just like you, until Lord Fourth was killed… then it became his only way to survive…"

His gaze glossed over, lost in memory.

"Is that when you two met?" Sasuke asked, curiosity piquing. "Did he teach you to dance?"

"We actually met long before, on missions, both of us aimed at each other's throats while longing to be on each other's teams… We got our wish when he forced Lord Danzo's hand and had me released from The Foundation, moved onto his ANBU team."

"Wait a minute," Sasuke interrupted, continually dumbfounded at the information he was learning, the layers of truth peeling back. "You grew up in The Foundation? You're telling me that somehow a teenage Kakashi was able to get you removed from Lord Danzo's command and moved under his?"

Yamato smirked. "That man, where he was more closed off than anyone I've ever met, loves harder and pursues more relentlessly than I think anyone ever will…"

Silence fell as the Uchiha stared into his tea.

"Then again, he had to be pursued after pretty hard as well… We were companions long before he truly let me in. I found him out in our training field one night. Poor love, could never sleep…still struggles with the night terrors… He was trying to master his movement, trying to honor his fallen Sensei, completely unable to address his grief… Of course, his method of dealing with things was always to harden with the rules and techniques and methods. So, he's out in the middle of the night trying to dance through all the body movements and instruction he could recall from his Sensei, and missing the whole point of expression. Still, his movements were beautiful…striking…just gorgeous… I confess to have been completely star-struck by him… I still am…"

Yamato threw a glace to Sasuke who began to form an uncomfortable scowl on his brow.

"Anyway, he caught me watching, was immediately extremely embarrassed. It was the first time I'd seen him flustered and blushing, his hardened, cool-guy exterior shattered away…

_Tenzo swooned at the sight, his Captain, a flush on his chest, hand rubbing behind his neck._

_"_ _I'm very sorry Senpai," He called across the training field. "I certainly didn't mean to intrude."_

_Kakashi could find no answer in his dry throat, trying to disguise away tears he'd been letting slip out as beads of sweat on his cheeks._

_Boldness took the brunette subordinate, he couldn't stand to be apart from his Captain any longer, couldn't handle watching him in honest heart standing there in pain. He began to cross into the field, his stomach turning with each step._

_Tension had grown between them over their few years together in ANBU, in quiet moments at dinner, lingering conversations in the locker room, in caught glances, brushes of the hand, the spark of their touch. It had become both an ache and a pleasure, their companionship, and now, seeing his Captain raw and exposed, Tenzo abandoned the fear, Tenzo knew what he wanted, Tenzo walked over to take it._

_Kakashi's visible eye flitted from his subordinate to the grass to his shoes to his hands, desperate to disappear. His heart thundered in his throat as the brunette finally reached him in the dark._

_"_ _I wonder," Tenzo began, the young Captain in front of him flinching back already, "Would you show me?"_

_Blinking rapidly, Kakashi snapped back in defense, "Don't mock me!"_

_"_ _Senpai!"_

_Tenzo extended out a hand._

_"_ _I would never mock you… Please, show me."_

_Disbelief flooded the young Captain. Was he dreaming? He swallowed hard. Dreaming or not, he didn't care._

_Gently, shaking, he took Tenzo's hand in his, outreaching his other hand to rest on his waist._

_Both men looked to their shoes, blushing furiously, warm instantly at each other's touch._

_"_ _Um…" Tenzo stuttered, raising his unoccupied arm. "What do I do with this one?"_

_"_ _Whatever you want," Kakashi answered, a soft smile forming under his mask. "Minato Sensei- Lord Fourth I mean, he taught me to-to dance for the purpose of being able to express and to create… I've never really been good at that part, but he would encourage you to put your hand where you want it to go…"_

_Tenzo's fingers first found his Captain's chest, before lifting up and resting tenderly on his cheek, thumb stroking under his sharp, masked jaw._

_"_ _I want it here."_

_Their gaze met, locked in tight._

_"_ _I want it there, too."_

_Impulsively, they shifted inward, an inch or so between their foreheads, noses teasing to touch._

_"_ _Now what?"_

_Kakashi's grip left Tenzo's, shifting both hands onto his waist, slipping them around to his low back, pulling their bodies together, his face now being cupped._

_"_ _Now we're supposed to just move. To express." He shuddered out a breath, confessing in a tiny whisper, "I'm scared…"_

_"_ _Senpai," Tenzo cooed, leaning in, placing a gentle kiss over his Captain's mask onto his nose. Kakashi melted, eye fluttering shut, body relaxing into the man holding him with such strength. "It's not very becoming of you to be afraid… Lead me, my Captain. Show me your soul. Let me dance with your heart, it's safe in my arms."_

_The two shinobi tightened together, moonlight shining down on them as they began to sway in the grass._

_Slowly, confidence grew between them, their motion took new form, arms trading each other around, hands brushing over and onto each other, and for the first time, the two of them finding rhythm together as partners._

_Laughter found them, a spirit of playfulness neither of them had known before._

_It was bliss. Freedom._

_Tenzo found his hands placed back on his Captain's face, Kakashi tucking his fingers to pull lightly on the spandex of his mask, and then releasing his grip._

_"_ _Senpai…"_

_"_ _Go ahead. I want you to see me, to know me. I'm safe in your arms, right?"_

_Nodding in shock, anticipation flooding him, Tenzo drew his hands down until his Captain's mask met rested around his neck._

_His mouth dried, heart swelled, eyes burning the image in over and over._

_"_ _You're so handsome… My goodness, I imagined your mouth would be something spectacular, but this is just…" He started, too breathless to finish._

_A smile spread over the Captain's lips, a pink filling his cheeks, sending his subordinate further over the moon._

_"_ _I feel so exposed…so vulnerable…"_

_Tenzo gave a soft laugh, stroking rough hands nervously over Kakashi's bare cheek, trailing over his nose, pausing to hover over his full lips._

_"_ _You are. And it's beautiful. It's the strongest I've seen you. It's the most I've respected you."_

_Chills sprung over him as the silver-haired shinobi closed his eyes, exhaling onto Tenzo's touch, leaning in ever so slightly to press a gentle kiss onto his fingertips._

_Their eyes met, a silent decision passing between them, a decision to take their first step together, their first step forward, hearts opened, souls shared._

_"_ _My Tenzo…"_

_Their lips met next, the sensation filling them with more sweetness, more bliss, and more freedom than they'd known before…_

Sasuke smiled. It was the first in an eternity. It was enough to skyrocket his adopted father off the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

"Would you like any more tea?" Yamato stood, taking empty tea cups to the kitchen.

"No thank you," Sasuke replied with a yawn. "I think I might actually try to- "

They both froze, eyes snapping toward the front yard.

"I heard it too. Stay inside."

Yamato was quickly out the door, tea cups abandoned on the kitchen table. His Kakashi was staggering home, exhausted, but elated at the sight of his love running toward him. Scooped up in strong arms, he tucked in silently to Yamato's chest, finally relaxing.

"Are you alright my darling? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

The Copy Ninja shook his head no, murmuring out, "Just tired… Hello, my love. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Shh, just rest. You're home now, that's all that matters. You're safe." Yamato began to move them inside, turning to see a dark haired Uchiha standing in the doorway. "I thought I told you to stay inside."

Kakashi shifted in his lover's arms, calling out weakly, "Sasuke…"

"I told him not to come out. You're not helping, Kakashi. Shush. He's safe and sound; happy to see you."

Drawing inside, the Uchiha watched in the hallway as Yamato laid his Sensei into bed.

"Hey Sasuke, you can come in. Everything is fine, he's just exhausted." The brunette turned into his lover. "I'm going to get you some water, do you need something to eat? Any medicine? Wounds to be treated?"

The silver-haired shinobi shook his head no, reaching up to remove his headband and tugging away at his mask.

"I got it." Yamato stopped him, discarding the items carefully, brushing a hand over his partner's cheek. "Do you want to wash down? Get in some clean clothes?"

"Sasuke first," he croaked out, reaching for his adopted son, still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"No, no," He stuttered. "You need to rest. I'll let you get settled and sleep. I'll go get your water..."

"Sasuke, please. I missed you."

Glancing to Yamato for approval, the teen caught him mouthing the phrase, "just take a step." He swallowed hard, and moved into the bedroom, a knot twisting in his stomach. He had never been allowed in his parent's room.

"Sit with me a moment? I want to see my boy."

"I'll go get you some water and draw you a bath. You two catch up." Yamato placed a tender kiss on his lover's forehead, being pulled down for several more kisses on the mouth.

"Thank you very much, my Tenzo."

Kakashi finally released him, and looked to his adopted son standing and fidgeting uncomfortably by his bedside.

"So, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"What are you doing coming back three days later than you said?"

Smirking and raising his eyebrows, Kakashi conceded, "Touché."

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, letting his true concern break slightly through.

"Yes, thank you," His adopted father shifted with a grimace to better see his boy. "I am an idiot and just came straight home immediately after my mission was completed rather than setting up camp and recuperating before the journey home."

"That is idiotic."

"Well, do as I say and not as I do."

Sasuke grinned at their banter, teasing back, "You know, I'll never respect you as my father if you try and discipline me with that kind of logic."

Kakashi couldn't help the little tears that sprung up in his eyes, closing his lids tight and fast, trying to disguise stifling them with a forced yawn.

Realizing what he'd said, the Uchiha went rigid.

Yamato was back with a large glass of water and a few food pills.

"Well, I guess I'll go. I'm pretty tired now," Sasuke mumbled, beginning to back out of the room, his Sensei catching him before he could leave.

"Sasuke, I'm very glad to be home with you. Sleep well. Get some good rest; we'll be back in the training field before you know it."

"We're going to start back our dance training?"

The room fell silent. Kakashi's mouth falling open and Yamato's spreading wide with a smile.

"Yes-Absolutely. Absolutely we can, Sasuke. I would love that."

Sasuke's mouth curved into a tiny smile, remarking quietly before ducking out into the hall, "I would love that, too. Welcome home."


	7. Chapter 7

Several days passed, Kakashi quickly regaining strength and energy with the careful aid of his partner, and the watchful eyes of his adopted son.

He was eager to be back at full capacity, longing to train again, beginning to feel rather guilty for being so helpless.

Sasuke, where he didn't enjoy seeing his Sensei bed-ridden, did revel in being able to help and serve. He took on the majority of the cooking and house chores, allowing Yamato to tend to his lover, lingering in the hallways to listen to them laugh, cringing slightly at their frequent flirtatious exchanges. His favorite, however, being the moments he would hear his name pass between them, and the moments Kakashi would bring him in just to chat. Of course, the teen complained outwardly how much of a drag it was to babysit an irresponsible, bed-ridden Jonin, Kakashi bantering back with him that he sounded like Shikamaru in all his belly-aching. Inwardly though, his heart yearned to be called in by his adopted father, savoring the moments at his side.

By the end of the week, The Copy Ninja was up and about, chomping at the bit to go out and train again with his boy. Yamato stilled his eagerness for a day or two longer, his lover soon unable to hold himself back any longer.

In the early morning, he crawled on top of his brunette partner, begging in a quiet whisper, "Please let me go out and train today. I'm fully recovered, Tenzo."

He traced kisses along Yamato's jaw, hands curling into short, messy hair.

"Maybe…"

Groaning, Kakashi rolled his head back, "Come on, please. How can I convince you?"

Yamato's dark eyes widened.

"Now you're talking…"

They moved together in tender kisses, hands fanning and fawning over one another, breaking with a smile and a flush between them.

"Go," Yamato grinned. "Go train with our boy. Just save some strength for me later? I've missed the bossy command of my Captain."

"Oh, I always have strength to boss you around, Kohai," He smirked in response, whispering into his lover's ear, "You just better make sure you save your strength too, you're going to need it."

Taking a moment to dress and cool, Kakashi flitted down the hall, bursting into Sasuke's room, enthusiastically waking his student.

His enthusiasm wasn't returned.

"Go away, Kakashi!" The Uchiha groaned, tugging sheets over his head, and burying his face into his pillow. "It's too early."

"You've been without training for far too long now. Resting with no need." The Copy Ninja pulled open the blinds, the light of a soft sunrise pouring in. "How is it that I am the one that was bed-ridden from exhaustion, and it is you who is arguing to sleep rather than train?"

"Because, you're old and have nothing better to do with your life. Get out of my room. We train can once the sun is actually up."

The silver-haired shinobi gave a sigh, pretending to relent and head for the door.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way. But, I would hate for you to regret these extra hours of sleep when Naruto returns home from his training expedition with one of the Legendary Sanin and has surpassed you."

Sasuke shot up, sheets thrown to the floor in a bundle, eyes and hair wild.

"Like hell he'll surpass me!"

They were out in the training field within the half hour.

However, actually being there, with the sun peeking between tree branches, dew still fresh on thick blades of grass, birds just beginning to sing and soar, Sasuke's stomach began to churn. Longing to take a step forward, to share of his heart, to release the tight grip on vengeance, on hatred that ate away at him, he couldn't fathom the idea of actually doing so. Standing there, it all seemed too painful, too terrifying, too much a part of him.

"How's about we spar some?" Kakashi suggested, eyes narrowed on the sweaty brow and nervous breathing of his student. "I haven't seen your Taijustu in a while. Show me how you've grown in your independent training."

Gratefully, The Uchiha nodded, the blood-red of his Sharingan swirling into his eyes, legs and arms spreading out, ready to strike.

"Don't hold back," he baited.

The Copy Ninja scoffed, "Prove to me I won't have to."

They two Leaf ninja clashed together, blows and dodges flying in a fury. Both of them were elated to be training this way again, to come back to their roots in the midst of such intense emotional pioneering. When all else was chaos – this still made sense, this still held comfort.

Kakashi soaked in the peace of this exchange, drawing it out, knowing what he planned to do in the next few moments.

Sasuke's heart leapt as his fist landed hard across his Sensei's cheek.

Shaking away the strike and giving a grin, The Copy Ninja paused, hand reaching up to lift his headband up and away revealing his own sharingan, dipping his mask down to spit out a mouth full of blood. They both beamed a moment, pride swelling in them.

"Well done, Sasuke."

"I'm just getting started."

Trading blows again, the Uchiha was quickly stunned at how much harder his Sensei came back at him. Shifting his headband down to cover his dark eye, leaving only his sharingan to glint out, the Leaf Jonin backed his student to the edge of the field, forcing him to flip over to try and catch his back.

Kakashi struck him hardest then. Not in fist or foot, but with finger, flicking it hard and fast onto the Uchiha's forehead, sending him in shock into the grass.

Horror and anxiety flooded through Sasuke's body, in his mind flashing over every occurrence of his brother lording over him, flicking a finger to his forehead, pushing him away.

"Not today, Sasuke…"

"Another time, Sasuke…"

"Forgive me, Sasuke…"

"No," Sasuke was on his feet, rage taking his movements, Kakashi deflecting every strike effortlessly, a glazed look in his red eye.

The Copy Ninja began to smooth his arms and footwork, body swaying and swinging around the frantic teen, grace and overtaking him, style running through toes and out his fingers.

He struck Sasuke's forehead again, the genin falling into the grass. Tears welling up. Distressed eyes fading back to black. Watching the back of Kakashi grow smaller in front of him, seeing only Itachi.

For a moment, he bit hard onto his trembling lip, longing to scream out, to ask why his Sensei was doing this. But, he knew.

His adopted father was opening the door for him, asking him to share a dance, to share himself.

A cry ripped out from his heaving chest, he surged forward, legs leaping across the field, launching him up and on top of his Sensei, arms clinging around desperately. Kakashi sunk to his knees, swinging the young Uchiha around to his front, clutching hard and tight before laying them down, tossing Sasuke into the air, catching him, cuddling him close, tossing him again, and then rolling away.

Sasuke hit the ground in stylistic agony, rolling, reaching after the tall Jonin moving away from him.

He mimicked after gorgeous, grandiose gestures, unable to quite capture their grace or precision, desperate to catch a glace, some kind, any kind of approval.

Any time he got to close, a finger flicked him away by the forehead.

The emotions overtook him. He was no longer in the training field, no longer with his Sensei, no longer a teenager.

He was a child again, young, wide-eyed innocent, starving for the attention, for acknowledgement.

Kakashi pushed him away, pushed him away. And then, he gripped him tight, looking deep into his eyes, stoked his cheek, and turned him to face away. Flinging himself through the air, across the field, violence and speed becoming his narrative.

Sasuke beat his fists into the ground, his own solo of agony, the images of his brother's massacre piercing him through the soul.

His every moment had been previously occupied in desperate attempts to erase these images, to lock them away, and now he split his heart open to participate in them again. He was on his feet, tearing against the man standing in for his brother, efforts futile, strength waning.

Kakashi launched his adopted son away from him. He turned to face him, tension building, and opened his arms full and wide, inviting the young Uchiha's attack.

Sasuke ran forward at full force, tackling the Jonin into the grass, fists relentlessly pounding in. Where guilt wanted to pull him back, suffering pulled him down deeper until he was drowning in it. Blood splattered over his fists, into his open mouth.

The dance was over.

He howled out in pain into Kakashi's face.

"Why?!"

His beatings ceased, red palms slamming down around his Sensei's head, hot tears pouring down and soaking the man beneath him.

"Why wasn't I ever enough for you? For dad? Why did you push me away?"

Hysterical, he screamed, "Why did you kill them? You killed all of them! But you left me alive! Why?!"

Their foreheads met, Sasuke's eyes closing, sobs shaking his body.

"Why didn't you kill me… Why am I still here… I wish you would have just killed me…"

Slowly, Kakashi reached a hand up to rest on the back of his adopted son's neck, the teen flinching away at the touch.

"Don't!" He pushed himself back, falling off his Sensei's body into the dirt, frantic to escape. "Please…"

His adopted father simply sat forward, adjusting his headband to once again cover his sharingan, to show a gentle, dark eye welled with tears, burning in grief with his boy. He extended his arms open.

"Please…" He returned in a whisper.

The Uchiha was trembling, small, vulnerability splayed out and open all over their training field.

"I hit you…" He whimpered finally. "I've pushed you away at every turn… I've given nothing where you continually give everything… I've hurt you, so much – and now, I've hit you… How can you still open your arms to me? How can you still want me?"

Kakashi gave a tender, tiny smile, confessing in the full honesty of his heart, "Because you are my son, Sasuke, and I love you."

Sasuke threw himself into open arms.

Sobbing shook him hard. The strong arms of his adopted father wrapped tight around his body, cradling him in his lap, against his chest.

"I don't understand… I don't understand…"

Kakashi rocked them gently, rubbing a comforting thumb over Sasuke's shoulder, unable to clutch him close enough.

"You have too much hate inside you… Hate for your family, for Itachi, for yourself… It's been eating you alive for so long, Sasuke. Let it out."

And he did.

Sasuke poured his soul out into the arms of Kakashi, overwhelmed with all that flooded in as he released the agony he'd held pent up inside. Hope. Lightness. Love. Freedom.

As the sun climbed higher into the sky, shining warmth down on the two of them, the young Uchiha began to calm, the floodgates washing down to a gentle stream, sobbing stilling to a slight shiver.

Kakashi simply held and rocked. He'd have stayed there for an eternity.

Sasuke's eyelids began to flutter shut, his breathing deepening. Peace washing over him, warm and welcoming, he drifted into sleep.

Looking down into his adopted son's face, Kakashi melted. He memorized the moment. The way his little black, sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead. His porcelain cheeks lightly flushed, tear stricken. Little lips parted with soft breaths exhaling out gentle and even.

The Jonin wished he could make The Uchiha a baby again, that he could have had him as his own from the beginning, that he could have spared him, sheltered him from the grief he had endured. He wished he would have adopted him from the first day that the Uchiha were murdered, that he wouldn't have wasted a single minute while Sasuke was alone.

The truth that he couldn't ached in him, but became a vow there in the training field over his sleeping boy never to let another minute go by wasted.

Eventually, Kakashi, smooth as he could, managed to his feet, Sasuke nestled close to his chest, still in deep sleep. He walked them home, cherishing each step, and the way Yamato beamed when they crossed through the threshold.

The brunette pressed a kiss into his partner, and then lightly brushed a hand through Sasuke's raven hair.

In the stillness of their home, Kakashi tucked his adopted son into bed. As he slipped the curtains shut, the teen stirred awake.

"Kakashi…" he called sleepily, his Sensei immediately kneeling to his side.

"Just rest, little one."

"Kakashi, I'm sorry I said I wasn't your son-"

"Shh, it doesn't matter, Sasuke."

"No listen," he insisted, wriggling up a bit to meet The Copy Ninja's gaze. "I'm sorry. You've been so good to me, so giving… I'm sorry I've pushed you away… Those things I said, I-I didn't mean them-"

"Sasuke, there's nothing to apologize for," Kakashi reassured, squeezing his boy's hand.

"You are my father, Kakashi. I am your son…"

Tears slipped down the Jonin's cheeks, eyes blinking rapidly, mask meeting his neck and lips meeting his son's head.

"I love you so much, Sasuke. So much."

The Uchiha smiled full, a giggle bursting out of him.

He hesitated a moment before letting out the phrase that had been caught behind his teeth for months now, "I love you too, Dad…"

They met in a tight hug, happy tears and sweet laughter shared between them.

Kakashi kissed again onto his son's forehead, rustled his hair and gently whispered, "Rest."

His son nodded, shifting back down under his sheets, releasing a deep breath.

"I'm going to bring up some water and a snack. Is there anything else you want?"

Smiling wider than before, Sasuke shook his head no and answered graciously, "No, nothing else I want."

Kakashi returned the smile, just as full, turning to slip out the door to the kitchen, nothing else he wanted either.


End file.
